RiverClan's Prophecy, The Dark is Rising (The story of Dreamheart)
by Redblossom of RiverClan
Summary: Dreamkit is born in troubled times. Mysteries surround her and RiverClan, and at the heart of it all, the dark is rising. CURRENTLY A LITTLE DISCONTINUED. WILL BE BACK.
1. Allegiances

**(Disclaimer: warrior cats belongs to Erin hunter. All feedback is very much appreciated. I'll write the actual story soon. Stay classy. x)**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: AmberStar – Ginger she-cat

Deputy: BluePelt –Blue-grey she-cat

Medicine Cat: MarigoldFur -Ginger she-cat Apprentice: BoulderPaw- grey tabby tom

**Warriors: **

RunningTail- tabby tom

PatchEye - white tom with a black patch over one eye Apprentice: GoldenPaw- ginger she-cat

LeafFrost- blue-grey she-cat

DaisyHeart- cream she-cat

LionClaw- ginger tom Apprentice: FrostPaw- white tom

CloudTree – fluffy white tom Apprentice: BlackPaw- black tom

BurrPelt- brown tom

BramblePatch- tabby tom

AshBud- grey she-cat

ForestHeart- brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

MorningBreeze- white and grey

FlowerNose- white with a flower shaped mark on her nose Kits: BadgerKit and SunKit

**Elders:**

LittleFoot- tiny white tom

EagleFeather- huge tabby tom

MouseWhisker- grey she-cat

**Riverclan: **

Leader: SilverStar- pretty silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice: NightPaw- black she-cat

Deputy: JayFoot- tabby tom

Medicine cat: YellowHerb- cream she-cat

**Warriors:**

ReedPelt- brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Spiderpaw- white tom with black patches

PuddleFur- blue-grey she-cat

IceTail- white she-cat

TigerStripe- huge tabby tom

Apprentice: WolfPaw- fluffy grey tom

PebbleStep- sleek silver tabby she-cat

OakBranch- brown tom

Apprentice: StonePaw- dark grey tom

WillowFall- fluffy silver she-cat

SootCloud- dark grey tom

BrookStripe- brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: HollyPaw- light grey she-cat

**Queens:**

PoppyTail- reddish she-cat

BrindleFur- unusually spotted brown she-cat

Kits: StormKit and DreamKit

**Elders:**

CinderFur- grey she-cat

RedOak- reddish tom

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: ThornStar- black tom with very long claws

Deputy: BrackenClaw- light brown tom

Apprentice: LakePaw- brown she-cat

Medicine cat: BeetleNose- sleek black tom with a single white paw

**Warriors:**

FernPelt- mottled brown she-cat with white paws

Apprentice: MothPaw- beautiful brown she-cat

LoudFoot- dark brown tom with large paws

SmokeFur- grey tom

Apprentice: FoxPaw- dark ginger she-cat

FalconScar- brown tom with scar across his face

Apprentice: SquirrelPaw- reddish she-cat

RubyTail- reddish she-cat

Apprentice: Swamp-Paw- dark brown tom

ShimmerStream- pretty grey she-cat

EbonyHeart- black she-cat

Apprentice: PinePaw- black tom

HawkWing- tabby tom

**Queens:**

HoneyBark- cream she-cat (unusual for Shadowclan)

Kits: BeechKit, JuniperKit and AshKit

**Elders:**

ShadePatch- dark grey she-cat

TreeShadow- grey tabby tom with white paws and belly

**Windclan**

Leader: TwilightStar- black she-cat

Deputy: AppleStripe- brown tabby she-cat

MedicineCat: RosePelt- reddish she-cat

**Warriors:**

SwiftFoot- brown tabby tom

SpottedFlower- unusually spotted she-cat Apprentice: MeadowPaw- fluffy black she-cat

DustWhisker- light brown tom

SkyDream- fluffy white she-cat

GingerPelt- ginger tom (a/n: duh!)

RuffleFur-scruffy brown tom

SteamNose- grey she-cat

PearlHeart- cream she-cat

DeerFlight- light brown she-cat

VineTail- brown tabby tom with very long tail

**Queens:**

RabbitLeap- brown she-cat, expecting kits

**Elders:**

FlamePelt- ginger tom

GrassWhisker- grey tabby tom with very long, thick whiskers


	2. Prologue

**(A/N: sorry it's so short. There will be a few more chapters from YellowHerb's POV, but not many. I don't own "Warriors". Stay classy. X)**

**Prologue**

YellowHerb was sleeping fitfully in her den. She writhed and thrashed continually, dreaming of Starclan. In her dream she was speaking to MistyStar, one of Riverclan's wisest leaders in their history. YellowHerb was not pleased to see her.

"YellowHerb," MistyStar sighed, "you cannot deny our prophecy. You must tell SilverStar, if only for the sake of Riverclan! The lives of your kin may depend on it."

"I have no kin." YellowHerb snarled, "Starclan took them from me long ago." MistyStar flicked her ears regretfully.

"If we could have stopped the twoleg fire, we would have, you know that. Stop blaming Starclan for an unavoidable tragedy."

"I have long since turned my back on Starclan; your prophecies mean nothing to me now. I will heal my clan alone." YellowHerb hissed, "And do not speak of 'unavoidable tragedies' the deaths of my sisters were not unavoidable."

"If that is truly how you feel," MistyStar mewed, "I will take my prophecies elsewhere."

**Part Two of prologue:**

YellowHerb worked tirelessly over BrindleFur. The mottled brown queen was yowling loud enough to wake the dead, _or loud enough to call Starclan_, YellowHerb thought dryly.

"Can I come in yet?" an anxious voice called. YellowHerb rolled her eyes and looked at PoppyTail, the other queen.

"Go and chase him off." She mewed, before returning her attention to BrindleFur. PoppyTail nodded and slipped out of the nursery, YellowHerb continued rubbing BrindleFur's swollen belly, "Shush now, BrindleFur, almost done." As she spoke a small shape slid onto the floor, YellowHerb quickly nipped the water sac and gave the wailing kit to BrindleFur to lick. She did the same to the second one, but this time she began licking the kit herself.

When both kits were happily suckling YellowHerb called for PoppyTail and SootCloud, the kits' father. She greeted them by the entrance to the nursery. As SootCloud padded in BrindleFur looked up. She was exhausted, but jubilant, as she showed her kits to their father. YellowHerb purred with satisfaction as she took in the happy scene. BrindleFur looked up at her and purred too.

"One tom and one she-cat," BrindleFur purred "I'm going to call the grey tom StormKit and the little white one is DreamKit."

"Those are wonderful names" YellowHerb said automatically. She tried not to recall MistyStar's ominous prophecy, but she couldn't help herself.

_"The Dark is rising, Storm will ravage the River and only Dream can see the way."_


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

DreamKit couldn't believe it was finally her time to be an apprentice. She stared at SilverStar with speechless awe as she was apprenticed to WillowFall and StormKit was given to their father, SootCloud. She padded up to her mentor with wobbly knees that might buckle at any second, and touched noses with her, giving off an air of wordless delight. It didn't take long for her to recover though, and she purred happily as the Clan called their new names;

"StormPaw! DreamPaw! StormPaw! DreamPaw! "

DreamPaw's eyes searched out one cat in particular; YellowHerb. YellowHerb had always taken an acute interest in DreamPaw, and as a result, they were very close. YellowHerb nodded proudly at DreamPaw, before returning her attention to SilverStar.

"Next, I am proud to announce that we will have three new warriors today." SilverStar mewed, "StonePaw, WolfPaw and Spiderpaw, step forwards please."

DreamPaw heard HollyPaw whisper to NightPaw; "It's not fair. We're only a moon younger than them. We should be warriors too. I beat WolfPaw in battle training yesterday." HollyPaw jumped when a voice sounded behind them,

"Ah, little apprentice, talk like that is why you aren't becoming a warrior." It was CinderFur, one of DreamPaw's favourite elders. DreamPaw let out a little _mrrow _of amusement, HollyPaw was so gossipy! _At least,_ DreamPaw thought, _HollyPaw hadn't been caught by RedOak, the other elder; she would have properly got her ears clawed off then! _By the time she returned her attention to the ceremony, the Clan were chanting the new warriors' names. DreamPaw joined in hastily.

"StoneClaw! WolfSnarl! SpiderPelt!"

….

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under the TallBranch, for a clan meeting!" SilverStar yowled. HollyPaw, StormPaw, NightPaw and DreamPaw strolled lazily to join their Clanmates. As DreamPaw sat down next to WillowFall, she wondered what it could be about this time. SilverStar had been calling meetings almost two times a day recently. DreamPaw didn't see how meetings would stop that Fox-hearted Windclan stealing their prey_. So what if we don't eat rabbit?_ She thought; _that gives them no right to steal from us! _Despite herself, she felt a slight pang of pity; the Windclan warriors at yesterday's Gathering had looked thin and weak. She shook her head and turned her attention to SilverStar.

"To combat the growing problem of Windclan, I have decided to place extra patrols on our Windclan border." SilverStar informed them, "WillowFall will be leading the extra dawn patrols and TigerStripe will lead the extra sunhigh ones." (A/N just because TigerStripe has 'tiger' in his name does not mean he is evil, comprendez?) Muttering filled the clearing. DreamPaw heard PuddleFur whisper to IceTail;

"It's the middle of LeafBare; she can't seriously expect us to do extra patrols as well as everything else."

"She's the clan leader; we do what she wants." IceTail replied, "Also, more patrols mean more chance we'll catch Windclan and rip their pelts off."YellowHerb looked sharply at her,

"But HollyPaw and NightPaw could get hurt, surely that's the last thing you'd want? You being their mother?" YellowHerb seemed to have hit a nerve, because IceTail glared at her and stalked off. PuddleFur stared after her for a moment, before shooting YellowHerb a disappointed look and following IceTail. DreamPaw only paid attention to this with half of her mind, the other half was rejoicing. If her mentor was leading the dawn patrols then she would definitely be going too. She hoped that she met those Windclan kittypets.

**(Please, please, pleeeeeez review, I cannot exaggerate how much it helps. I'll update soon. Stay classy. x)**


	4. Chapter 1, Part 2

**Chapter 1, Part 2**

**(This chapter, or half a chapter or whatever, is dedicated to those who reviewed my story. Glad you enjoyed it Rainstar of LeafClan, Dapple Pelt and Five Pies to The Face! BTW, I also thank you for your wonderful pen names; I think my spellcheck may kill me in the night. Stay classy! x)**

The apprentice's den was filled with noisy excitement. DreamPaw and HollyPaw were tussling over a tiny minnow, which was hardly worth eating, and NightPaw and StormPaw had come to blows over who would catch a carp first, when JayFoot marched in, pelt bristling and hackles raised.

"If you apprentices can't stop behaving like kits, then we'll have to start treating you like them. I'm sure IceTail and BrindleFur wouldn't mind moving back into a quiet nursery. However, if you stop acting like fish-brains, I _might_ consider letting you _all_ go on tomorrow's dawn patrol. Now, _go to sleep!_" He hissed. All of the 'paws dove into their nests, with the exception of StormPaw, who walked slowly and carefully back to his nest, before curling up in a tight ball inside it.

When JayFoot left the den was absolutely and utterly silent. The only sound was the apprentice's soft breathing and the gurgle of the river behind them. DreamPaw stared at the twinkly rocks and shells that decorated the ceiling of their den. Eventually, the breathing became heavier around her and the sparkle of the decorations in her blue eyes blurred and dimmed as she drifted into sleep.

…..

DreamPaw awoke in a beautiful green field with a cat she had never seen before.

"Hello, DreamPaw." The cat said, as DreamPaw studied her. The cat appraised DreamPaw in return. "You're scrawnier than I expected." The cat mewed pensively.

"It's been a harsh LeafBare." DreamPaw narrowed her eyes defensively, "Even Riverclan has been short of fresh kill. Who are you?"

The dappled she-cat purred with amusement; "You speak boldly my young friend. I am SpottedShell; I was once a medicine cat in Riverclan. I have a message for you from Starclan." DreamPaw studied SpottedShell more closely; her fur did indeed have the sparkling sheen that marked out Starclan cats. On the other paw, WillowFall had told her never to trust an unknown cat completely, so DreamPaw didn't let her guard down.

"Shouldn't you be talking to SilverStar or YellowHerb?" DreamPaw suggested,

"YellowHerb will not listen and SilverStar's judgement is tainted." It was SpottedShell's turn to be defensive. "Starclan has chosen to speak to you instead. Many would feel honoured."

"I am deeply honoured," DreamPaw dipped her head, "I'm unsure that I am capable of bearing a prophecy, that's all."

"It is not your job to decide." SpottedShell said quietly, "We do not choose our lot in life."

DreamPaw purred,"That's true. So, what is the prophecy upon my shoulders?"

"_The Dark is rising, Storm will ravage the River and only Dream can see the way_. Just remember, DreamPaw, the truest answers are not always the simplest." SpottedShell looked genuinely sad for the burden that the young cat must bear.

When she heard the prophecy, DreamPaw jumped like a startled minnow. Storm… storm… Oh, her poor brother!


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(I don't own Warrior Cats, sadly, thanks for reviewing, everyone!)**

Something nudged DreamPaw's side as she slept. She rolled over, protesting half-heartedly:

"Gerroff, s'not mornin' yet." She moaned,

"No, it isn't, but we're on the extra dawn patrol, so get up for Starclan's sake!" StormPaw loomed over her, his green eyes twinkling. "WillowFall said that they're leaving soon, with or without us." DreamPaw shot to her paws and shook the sleep from her white pelt. They padded out of the den shoulder to shoulder and met their patrol. WillowFall nodded curtly at them and addressed the warriors surrounding her. DreamPaw took note of IceTail, SootCloud, BrookStripe and HollyPaw.

"We'll head round to the horseplace, through the marshes and up to the halfbridge. Then we'll come back. Alright?" Most of the cats murmured consent but DreamPaw noticed IceTail roll her eyes and mutter something to BrookStripe. As the patrol headed out of camp DreamPaw caught up with HollyPaw.

"Where's NightPaw?" DreamPaw mewed, "I thought JayFoot said we'd all be coming on the dawn patrol."

"He's cleaning out the elder's den, the stupid furball!" HollyPaw's mew was full of irritated affection for her litter mate,

"Oh no! What did he do?"

"He snuck out of the den and got caught flicking bits of river weed into the Warrior's pelts. Hurry up, or we'll be left behind too!" HollyPaw caught up with StormPaw and whispered something to him, DreamPaw was left behind feeling a little confused.


	6. Chapter 2, Part 2

**Chapter 2, part 2**

**(This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers; Rainstar of LeafClan, Dapplepelt, Five Pies to The Face, J Green, DahliaStarr, skyflower51, Mossflower44, ShoutFinder and the anonymous guests. **

** If I owned Warriors then Crowfeather would be less of a jerk and Rowanclaw wouldn't be gender-confused.)**

Dreampaw stuck close to Willowfall as they neared the WindClan border, the Windclan warriors at the Gathering may have looked hungry, but they also looked desperate and Willowfall had taught her that desperate cats made fearsome enemies. Stormpaw was talking to Hollypaw, Dreampaw caught up with them and muttered,

"I'm a little nervous, what if a WindClan patrol ambushes us or something?" Hollypaw looked at her and said,

"I guess you two haven't had much battle training. If we are ambushed then you'll probably be sent to fetch more Warriors." Stormpaw looked outraged,

"That's not fair! We could handle ourselves fine! Right, Dreampaw?" Dreampaw nodded in agreement. Hollypaw shook her head.

"When I first became an apprentice, there was a battle with WindClan. Nightpaw and I carried messages. Anyway, do you really think that you could take on one of the great warriors that we saw at the Gathering? Swiftfoot or Vinetail?" She asked.

"Well, we could take on their apprentices." Stormpaw said stubbornly.

"They only have one apprentice," Hollypaw was beginning to sound frustrated. "and she's been an apprentice for five moons! If it does come to a fight, then it will be me fighting her!"

"They really only have one apprentice?" Again that strange feeling of pity settled in Dreampaw's stomach. WindClan really were having a hard time this leafbare. She struggled to squash this un-warrior like feeling, until she heard someone padding behind her and turned her head to see who it was. Willowfall was looking at her steadily.

"Are you alright?" she asked Dreampaw, but before Dreampaw had any chance to reply, there was a shout up ahead.

"Willowfall!" it was Brookstripe. "Look over here!" Every cat dashed to join her, Stormpaw tried to run past Brookstripe to see what was going on, but she stopped him with a flick of her tail.

"What have you seen?" asked Willowfall.

"Look, paw marks in the frost." Brookstripe indicated the marks with her own paw. "and if you scent the air…"

"WindClan!" Snarled Willowfall. "Those treacherous fox-hearts!"


	7. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers; Rainstar of LeafClan, Dapplepelt, Five Pies to The Face, J Green, DahliaStarr, skyflower51, Mossflower44, ShoutFinder, meow and the anonymous guests. **

**FYI: This is Yellowherb's POV.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned warriors Tawnypelt would never have left ThunderClan)**

As Yellowherb sorted the leaves into separate piles her mind drifted around the ailments in her Clan. _Redoak, his cough is finally getting better, Spiderpelt, that thorn came out fine when he'd stopped squirming, and Pebblestep… _Yellowherb purred with amusement as she thought of the silver warrior. _Surely Jayfoot has noticed her belly becoming rounder recently? Then again, Toms aren't known for those kinds of observations! _Yellowherb sighed, thinking of the kits she had lost over her moons as a medicine cat. _Birdkit, Aspenkit, Tornkit, Songkit and Briarkit… _She flinched away from the last one and returned her concentration to the leaves she was sorting.

When she had finally finished, Yellowherb turned her back on the piles of Feverfew, Coltsfoot and Dock and padded out of her den towards the fresh-kill pile. She nodded to Jayfoot and Pebblestep, who were sharing a trout, as she passed them. The fresh-kill pile was reassuringly full, Yellowherb took a large frog from the top and settled down contentedly to eat. _I'm getting old and tired, _she thought, _I could do with an apprentice. Maybe one of Pebblestep's kits will want to become a medicine cat. _

A rustling in the reeds pulled her mind away from her worries. She looked up as Stormpaw burst into the camp.

"Quick! Quick! There's a WindClan battle patrol on our territory!" He yowled. Jayfoot sprang to his paws immediately and ran into Silverstar's den. Warriors darted out of the dens to see what was going on and worried murmurs filled the space.

A yowl from the Tallbranch caused every cat to fall silent and listen. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join under the Tallbranch, for a clan meeting! WindClan is attacking! Jayfoot, Oakbranch, Tigerstripe, Wolfsnarl, Stoneclaw, Reedpelt, Nightpaw and Pebblestep, come with me. You too, Yellowherb!" Yellowherb rushed into her den to get the appropriate herbs. Burdock, Dock, Horsetail… She grabbed as much as she could carry and exited the den. As she followed the group at a run she suddenly realised that Pebblestep was with them. Yellowherb increased her speed until she caught up with Nightpaw at the back of the group. Thrusting the bundle of herbs at him, she hissed through clenched jaws.

"Take them!" Looking bewildered, Nightpaw picked them up. Yellowherb, her mouth now free, yowled loudly.

"Pebblestep! Stop for StarClan's sake!" Pebblestep stopped, looking guilty. Yellowherb caught up with her, eyes narrowed, ears back.

"You foolish she-cat! You stupid frog-brain! If I see you endanger your kits like that again, I will have your tail on the Fresh-kill pile. Get back to your den._ Now_." Seeming to realise that resistance was futile, Pebblestep padded obediently away. Her head hung low and her tail was between her legs. Yellowherb sighed in relief and continued after the patrol.

As they got closer to the fighting the yowls, hisses and snarls increased in volume. Silverstar signalled with her tail and they entered the clearing. Yellowherb scanned the fighting cats, looking for any cat who was injured, they were all still on their paws. Yellowherb searched the clearing again, she had noticed that Dreampaw was missing. She could not see the apprentice's distinctive white fur anywhere. The rest of the cats threw themselves into the fray, Nightpaw stopping briefly to drop the leaves at Yellowherb's feet.

After she had stored her herbs in a safe place, Yellowherb returned her attention to the battle. She noticed Willowfall limping badly with a scratch down her side, beset by two WindClan Warriors, Rufflefur and Swiftfoot. _It's been ages since I practised my fighting skills! _she thought, _But if I don't help, who will? The rest of them have troubles of their own. _Yellowherb dashed into the writhing mass of bodies to assist Willowfall. They drove off the Warriors and Yellowherb guided Willowfall to the safety of a bush at the edge of the clearing.

"Where's Dreampaw?" Yellowherb asked, as she applied spiderwebs to the scratches on Willowfall's flank.

"I sent her to fetch Spiderpelt, Puddlefur and Brindlefur. They were on a hunting patrol." Willowfall looked confused. "Haven't you seen her?"

"No, but we can worry about that later. If she's with a patrol she'll be fine." Yellowherb mewed. "You, stay here, okay? If you try to move, the cut on your side will open up."

The rest of the battle passed in a blur for Yellowherb. Her mind was consumed by the needs of her Clan. Brookstripe and Reedpelt both came to her with leg wounds and Nightpaw was dragged away from a fight with Skydream after she bit his neck. Eventually Silverstar seemed to realise that they were outnumbered and overpowered.

"RiverClan, retreat!" she yowled over the tumult of battle. As they retreated Twilightstar hissed at them;

"This is our territory now!" Silverstar spun to face her.

"Not while RiverClan still has the energy to fight."


	8. Sorry!

Sorry if this confuses anyone, I am going back and changing much of the story. Some names will be changed, they are listed below:

Dreampaw- Snowpaw

Yellowherb- Yellowleaf

Willowfall- Willowheart

Sootcloud- Sootstorm

Sorry for any confusion, I've just found that lots of people don't like the names. If you dislike a name it's hard to get into the story!


End file.
